Playing Hero
by EveryonesWorstNight
Summary: "Sometimes, playing Hero with your family is the best kind of hero a child can ask for-" Unknown: Enjoying a nice afternoon at Wammy's home with only his family and Roger there, L relishes in the silence offered, until... Kagome/ L


Death Note/InuYasha One-Shot

Pairing: L/Kagome

Rating: K+/T

Do not own Death Note or InuYasha characters used. All properties used goes to the rightful owners, creators, and etc.

**Things to Know:** The Kira case is over and done with. Light Yagami is dead (thanks to Ryuk) and L did not die in this story, in this story he is very much alive and is almost 32 years old. And since L didn't die, that means Watari didn't either (though for the sake of the story I'm going to go with he died of old age), and neither did Mello and Matt, and Near never took over as the Third L. (Well he did, but only later in the years)

Kagome Higurashi has been stuck In the present for about 13 years now, currently 28 years old, almost 29, and has been married to L Lawliet for about 6 years and even has a little girl that is 4 ½ years old.

_Playing Hero_

_"Sometimes, playing __Hero__ with your family is the best kind of hero a child can ask for-" Unknown._

The famous detective, also known as L, was actually _sleeping_. Amazingly enough. Albeit, not very comfortably in an office chair; curled up on his back on the seat with his knees tucked up to his chest, his head laying on the edge of the arm rest as his mouth was opened and quiet snores escaped his mouth, a small amount of drool escaped the corner of his parted lips.

It was a silly reason to scream, she knows this, her daughter knows this too, but it was just so _big_, _scary_, and it's a very common fear!

Kagome Higurashi, though married to L kept her last name, screamed her lungs out as she and her daughter clung to each other as they tried to get to the highest point in the room- which happened to be _on the back of the couch_.

"Lawliet!" Kagome screamed again, clutching her daughter as they tried to keep their balance on the back of the couch. How many times has it survived this kind of act?

Too many to count.

"Daddy!" The small girl cried as she clutched her mother's legs, blue eyes wide and filled with fear as they stared down at the giant monster that was currently crawling around on the ground with it's awful fuzzy legs, scary venomous fangs, and don't even get her started on the eyes!

A loud thump came from the room L was currently napping in, being disturbed from his sleep and landing face first on the carpeted floor of his designated office in Wammy's Orphanage in England.

And that was only caused by the first scream.

He stumbled down the hall from his office, he only picked up the pace when his wife screamed, and practically burst the door open when his daughter screamed for him as well.

As he burst through the cherry wooden door, his wide and frantic eyes searched for the cause of such fear in the two he loved the most-

Then his black eyes landed on a spider that was crawling around on the cream carpeted floor, it was a pretty good-sized one- about as big as a quarter.

"Lawliet!" His oh-so-lovely-bride's voice cut through his musing with a shrill squeak, he looked up at her and saw that she was almost in tears, though his daughter already was.

L sighed and picked the spider up with a tissue and moved to the nearest window, throwing the tissue out the window and watched as it hit the ground below with not even a "thump". He turned a raised eyebrow at his black haired and blue-eyed wife as she breathed a sigh of relief and held a hand to her heart.

Maybe he should talk to her in seeing a doctor about her fear of spiders?

He wasn't expecting his 45-pound daughter to launch herself at him though, crying her eyes out into his slightly rumpled white shirt, hugging him with all the strength her little arms could give her.

"Daddy saved us!" He could hear his daughter say, though it was slightly muffled by his shirt. She turned her watery gaze and looked up at him with adoration shinning in her crystal blue orbs, which stood out brilliantly against the white of her eyes and the red of her cheeks.

He felt the arms of his wife circle around his upper torso as she pressed her own face into his shoulder, her own shoulder's shaking. Carefully, he put a comforting hand on his daughter's back and rubbed soothing circles against her spine lightly, wrapping his other arm around his wife's shoulders and brought his nose into her slightly wild, raven hair.

It smelled like strawberries.

"It's just a spider, don't worry, he won't hurt you now." L spoke softly; laying his cheek against his wife's hair so both of the females could hear him.

A small whimper escaped his daughter's tightly sealed lips as she buried her face back into his shirt, gripping it tightly. She hated spiders.

A soft chuckle could be heard coming from Kagome, who lifted her head (forcing L to move his cheek from her hair) and looked up at her husband. He blinked down at her and she smiled weakly.

"Yes, Daddy saved us, Daddy is our Hero." Kagome said, kissing his cheek, she wrapped her own arms around his neck.

"Daddy the great detective and Hero! Yay!" The small child cheered, grinning from ear to ear as she looked up at her parents, continuing to hold onto L like her life depended on it.

He guided his family towards the couch where the two females just stood perched on and flopped back onto it. Bringing his wife down with him as they lay on the length of the couch. Kagome moved her arms from around his neck and placed one hand over his heart.

Letting a small moment of affection take over, he placed a hand over her own. A small smile flitted over Kagome's lips as she laid her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Their daughter, not wanting to be left out of the family cuddling, crawled up onto L's chest and laid her head just under where her mother and father's hands were connected, a small hand coming up to cup her ear that wasn't on his ribcage and carefully played with the lobe of it, eyes closing.

L looked around and grabbed a discarded pillow from the floor (that must've gotten knocked off of the couch from his wife's and daughter's scramble to get away from the monster known as a spider) and carefully placed it under his head before skillfully moving his feet (his toes have more muscle in them than people give him credit for) and moved the pillow from the other edge of the couch and grabbed it with his long arms (and long fingers that his wife loves to _play_ with).

He put it under his wife's head (pretty sure that his shoulder wasn't very comfortable) eye's glancing around the room, he saw what he was looking for- his daughter's small pillow that was purple with black flames.

Only problem being that it was on the other side of his family's room in the mansion estate known as Wammy's Orphanage.

He let out an annoyed breath and moved his own pillow from behind his head and carefully moved it under his daughter's head.

Satisfied that she was still dozing, his black eyes wandered over to his wife, who was snoozing soundlessly on her own pillow. His fingers twitched next him- the very fingers that held her hand less than three minutes ago.

He glanced at the door to his family's room, it was open, but only slightly from his rush to get in. It must have bounced off of the wall and not quite closed….

He held his wife's sleeping head on his palm as he slid her pillow from under her head and under his own, shifting it to where he rested on the edge of it and the other edge out just enough for his wife's head to fit.

Perfect.

Soundlessly, and skillfully, he had moved his wife's body a whole three inches up more so her head laid directly next to his on the small pillow. A small smile pulled against his lips as he closed his eyes.

And two hours later, after the Wammy Orphanage kid's had come back from a trip to the nearby town to get what ever they wanted and/or needed, was how Mello, Matt (the two adult's watching over Wammy's) and Near (the new "L" seeing as the real L retired to take care of his family and help teach the kids here at Wammy's) had found the sleeping family.

Mello nearly choked on his chocolate bar as he saw the sleeping L. Near's eyes had widened, but only a fraction, and Matt was snapping pictures like crazy with his new digital camera- making sure not to wake them up, of course.

"If you're going to stand there, at least be quiet and close the damn door." L grumbled out, cracking an eye open and glanced to the three at the door. Matt's and Mello's eyes widened as they bolted from the room, trying to keep their thundering footsteps to a minimum.

Near only nodded and waved, moving to the door as he grasped the golden handle. His black eye's (a much deeper black than L's) stared at L, a rare smirk showing on his features.

"Good job, _Hero_." Near commented. L glared at Near, who only chuckled quietly and closed the door with a reassuring "click", the soft sounds of footsteps vanishing down the hall.

L sighed and closed his eyes again, he had almost forgotten what sleeping felt like- it was heavenly…

"I hope you don't plan on making the boy's do very much tomorrow." His wife's voice made him crack his eyes open again, he glanced at her and saw that her eyes were still closed. "Besides, you were the one who made them escort the kids while we and Roger got a day to sleep in."

L gave a soft chuckle and closed his eyes again, planning on not answering Kagome's comment.

He was a _Hero_, huh?


End file.
